Maplestory High
by XoxILoveyouxoX
Summary: It's the end of War and a new beginning of peace... Except, the World Tree decides that maybe the kids should have something to do now except kill monsters.
1. Chapter 1

After defeating the Black Mage once and for all, Maple World was once at peace. The Novas went back to Pantheon the other explorers went back to Maple World. All was great. That was when World Tree visited a place called Earth. She found the place strange. They had no magic, they didn't go to school to kill, they went to school to learn and to get jobs. Then World Tree decided to take a look into the schools. She saw how the went from being babies from a class called Kindergarden, to being a senior in High School, then to a higher class called college. She decided she would have to use some of these tactics to start one in the Maple World.

...

"WHAT?!" A furious pink headed girl slammed her fist down on the table. "We have to go to SCHOOL?! We already went like, when we were five! And that was to train!"

An adult with white hair and blue horns and dragon wings covered his ears. "SILENCE WOMAN! Insolent child... I don't know. What the World Tree does is none of my concern!"

"ESKALADE!" He winced as his ears hurt more. "Angelic Buster... Don't make me say it again. SHUT UP!"

"Jeez, can you scream any louder AB?" Velderoth crawled in through the window. "Seriously, my ears are bleeding." He looked around. "Hey, I got here before Kyle- I mean, Kaiser did!"

"Nope." Kaiser was already sitting at the table in Tears house. Velderoth glared. "I'll get you next time." Kaiser rolled his eyes and glanced at AB and smiled. "How's my idol of the battlefield?"

"Um...?"

"She's not YOURS. She's everyone's."

*knock knock*

"May I come in?"

AB's eyes lit up, "XENON!" The door opened and in walked a boy with black hair and blue eyes. Kaiser glared at him, "Who's this?"

"My friend Xenon! We met at a camp." She bounced towards him, "What did you want to tell me?"

Xenon shut the door, "Actually, I was stopping by to ask you something. I took the International portal to get here. Did you hear how we'll all be going to the same school?"

"Huh?... Even... With the kids in maple world?"

"I don't wanna share classes with those mortals." Groaned Velderoth.

"Well get ready. There starting us in two weeks. The school is going to be somewhere where all of us can meet... " Xenon turned to leave but AB grabbed his hand, not wanting him to leave.

"So, we're going to a school in space?" She clung to him closer, "Tell me more!"

"Xenon what's taking so long?!" In walked a Japanese looking girl with purple hair. Her pink eyes glared daggers into Angelic Busters blue ones. "Why are your hands on my boyfriend?"

Xenon gulped and turned to Angelic Buster. "Um... I only see him as a brother." She put on a fake smile. "Sorry to give you the wrong impression." She let go. Xenons heart hurt.

Kanna smiled. That's was her name. She's a sengoku. "It's alright. As long as your not into him." She glared again. "You're not right?"

"I'm totally not!" Angelic Buster said too fast. She grabbed onto Kaiser, "In fact this is my boyfriend!" Velderoth spewed his coffee be was drinking.

"WHAT?!"

"He seems nice." Kanna smiled. "I will see you all in school. Have a nice day." She turned and walked out the door. Xenon nodded at them all and took his leave, shutting the door behind him. It was quiet. All eyes on Angelic Buster as she turned into her non magical form known as Tear. She cried into Kaisers chest, well, more like Kyles because he transformed into his normal form.

He picked her up bridal style and made his way upstairs. "This is the worst day ever..." She mumbled under quiet sobs. He just whispered soothing words to her. When they got to the room he opened the door and placed her on her bed. She cried, "Why did you bring me in here?"

"Too give you time to think." Then he left, and just like that, the tears came down faster.

*downstairs*

"When were you going to tell me about your little love secret?" Asked Velderoth angrily.

"Why do you care? Jealous she took more of an interest on him then you?" Asked Eskalade.

"PFFFT... No."

"I'm not dating Tear," said Kyle as he sat down. "She just said that last minute so Kanna wouldn't get mad."

"Yeah? Well you KNOW Kannas known for her big mouth. So even if you aren't dating you might as well be." Laughed the dragon. Velderoth nodded. "She's probably already texted the whole maple world. Using the new Maplephone..." He gagged, "Rich kids..."

Kyle groaned, how was he supposed to get together with Zen when there was this rumor going around?

Suddenly his cheep MushPhone beeped. He looked at it and sighed.

"Was it Zen?"

"Yeah, she said 'Well, I guess our date is cancelled since you're too busy dating Miss perfect Princess. When my daddy isn't busy fighting the Dark Emperor, I'll make sure he pays you a visit.'"

"..." Velderoth whistled awkwardly. "Well that's one way to get dumped."

"Me and Zen weren't dating. Just talking..."

"We'll, I'm going after someone no one ever thinks of going after. A hot new beginner."

Eskalade snickered, "Oh trust me. There's no such thing."

"You know they can earn experience in high school right?!" Velderoth stood up. "There's gotta be a hot one out there somewhere."

"Whatever. I'm gonna go tell Tear the situation." Kyle stood up and turned into Kaiser. I have a job to do in half an hour and AB is my partner. He turned up the stairs and made his way into Tears room.

"Tear?"

He found her passed out snoring on the bed. He didn't know why, but suddenly his stomach did some kind of flip, and he smiled. He walked over and shook her a little, "Tear... Wake up..."

He then noticed how beautiful she looked with her normal form. How her brown hair just sprawled out all over the place begging to be played with. Or the way her tiny body looked when it tried to get comfortable. Or her green eyes that were looking back at his...

Oh crap.

He blushed when he realized she had been talking to him and turned away quickly.

_'What are you doing Kaiser? Get ahold of yourself.' _

"We're you even listening to me Kaiser?!" She got angry and turned into her pink haired form. He turned to Angelic Buster, "Not really no..." He moved in closer.

"I was kind of distracted by my thoughts..." He felt her pulse increase and he knew she was blushing. He turned away, leaving her steaming mad. "So, shall we head to patrol?"

"You're a jerk Kaiser... I hate you."

Those words somehow hit him deep, he turned, his eyes darkening. It scared her a little bit. He walked back over. "Do you really Angel?..." He closes the distance between them and continues speaking. His arms playing with one of her pink pigtails. The other is wrapped around her waist. "N...no..." She mutters.

"Good. Now lets go." And just like that he's gone. She felt like hitting herself.

'_Where did he learn to flirt like that?'_


	2. Chapter 2

SPLAT! That was the sound heard as she killed one Sleepy Goober in one shot. It exploded all over her face and she almost gagged. She stood back, letting it all shine in the moonlight. The ugly nasty gooey insides looked like green glitter on her. She gagged again.

"I hate looking like a Girly girl." Angelic Buster tried wiping some of it off. But it just stuck to her more. Kaiser laughed as he killed some more and got some on him too. "Yeah... I'll need a bath soon."

She groaned, "But we still have two hours of patrol left. And this goo is sticking to me so much I can't even move!" Kaiser smirked. "I did see a pond earlier. We could go wash it off a bit."

She shook her head, "absolutely not. These clothes are tight enough as it is. If I get them wet they'll only shrink. " he pulled her body to him as he whispered near her ear, "So? Tight clothes look good on you." Then he released her and walked towards the direction of the pond. She growled and caught up with him.

"Could you stop doing that?!"

"Doing what?"

She flew in front of him with one of her skills, "Seducing me and then leaving me! If you wanna kiss me then do it but don't be a coward and chicken out last minute!" Then she flew more and killed a whole bunch more of stuff. She didn't realize he had stopped walking. He was currently glaring daggers in her back.

"What makes you think I wanna kiss you?!" She stopped and looked at him. "Wha?..."

"You honestly think I'm doing it because I want to?! How about the fact that because you claimed to be my girlfriend, you ruined things between me and Zen!" Angelic buster stopped flying. All the animals realized things were about to get had and scurried away.

"I... I didn't know."

"I know you didn't! You don't think before you do anything! You're stupid! You're careless! And I can't stand you!"

"Kyle..." She had gone down to a whisper now but he kept on, "I don't ever want to kiss you. So get that through your empty hollow mind. If you can." He was breathing hard, and his eyes widened.

'_What the hell did I just say?'_

"Angel... I'm sorry. I'm tired. I just-"

That's all it took for her world to come crumbling down as she sped away. She ran faster then he's ever seen her run in his entire life. He was wrong. He felt hopeless. He felt like the stupid one.

"Damn it!" He chased after her, "angel wait!" But she kept going, parts of her tears hit his face. But they weren't normal tears. They were pink, and they burned. So he stopped and rubbed at his face. "TEAR!"

But she kept running and killed every monster on her way out. Except for one.

*at home*

She had transformed back into tear and walked through the house. Her 'dad' Eskalade was already asleep as she put up her weapons. She changed into her PJs, the day replaying itself in her head.

Out of all people, she never expected that he would be the one to say something so... Cruel. So mean. She glared hard at an old picture of them.

He'd realize what a mistake he made.

*A week and a half later*

She had successfully been able to avoid him for a week and a half. She made sure to lock all the doors and windows at all times to where he couldn't get in her house. And she made sure she worked with someone else besides him every night. Giving the excuse that she wanted to experience working with new people.

So now she works with a cowgirl named Jett. They take different routes in Mapleworld, and sometimes Jett comes to Pantheon for the jobs. It depends on where the situation is bad.

She had come home the night before the first day if high school. Which wasn't all that bad now that she found out she'd have a few classes with some friends.

She had turned into her Tear form and walked into her room after a shower and saw him there lying on her bed. She sneered. "Who let you in?"

"Your dad."

"Why?..."

"Look..." He sat up, "Tear... Just forgive me... Ok?"

"Why Kyle?..." He had sighed again. "You're my best friend-"

"Best friends don't say things like that to each other. Now get out..."

He stood up. She thought he was going to leave but he walked straight towards her and grabbed her hips. He pulled her closer and leaned his head down and brushed his lips against hers. Her eyes widened. He was kissing her.

She punched him in the stomach.

"A kiss isn't going to make up for anything..." She mumbled. She turned away, face blushing, pulse increasing, and she knew he could feel it.

"Alright... I'll leave." She turned to see him flying out the window, so she walked over and shut it closed.

"I won't make the same mistake of trusting you ever again..." She whispered.

*In the morning*

She walked downstairs in her uniform. She had a blue plaid skirt on and a white blouse with a blue tie. She had white stockings and black shoes, and her hair was put in a braid. She decided to stay in her normal form for school. So she wouldn't look suspicious.

"Good morning Tear." Said her father as he put down a cup of coffee. She nodded, "Did you let Kyle in last night?"

He nodded, "Was I not suppose to?"

She thought about it. She never told him anything so he probably didn't think anything of it. He didn't know they were fighting.

"It's ok. I was just surprised is all."

"... Ok. Have fun at school. I have to work." He got up and went outside. He changed into his dragon form and flew away. He works at an amusement park. He just lays there and sleeps all day and people let their kids use him as a slide of whatever. It's a win win situation.

Tear grabbed an apple and headed out to meet her friend Jett. Jett was waiting in the same uniform. She wasn't allowed to wear her hat so her long orange curly hair looked nice.

"Good morning." Said Tear. Jett nodded and motioned for her to come closer. "There's something you need to know. Come to my house after school today." Tear looked at her confused, "why? Is something wrong?" She nodded, "I won't tell you here." Tear nodded in response.

Velderoth and Kyle walked up. Tear avoided Kyles gaze and Xenon as he walked up with Kanna and her brother, Hayato.

A few more students showed up and then piled on a bus. Jett sat next to Tear and they laughed and talked about random stuff. Velderoth was currently hitting on girls, and Lyle was starring at Tear.

*at school*

Tear saw that most groups were already split. She saw some Resistance members already grouping. There was a girl who rode a panther to school, she had blonde hair and green eyes. She also carried a bow. So she assumed it was a bowman. A boy with red hair and gold eyes got off with her, he was holding some kind of magical looking staff. So he was magician. The next boy was looking at her. He rode to school in a mechanical machine. He had white hair and red eyes and he looked crazy. He walked up to her, "Hey gorgeous. Wanna ride on my mechanical beauty?"

"Um..."

The blonde bowman girl walked over, "Rei! Stop harassing her! Hi, my names Belle. Sorry about that. He can get carried away sometimes." The magician walked over. "I'm Belles sister, Luka. If things between you and Rei don't work out, you can come to me." Belle elbowed him in the ribs. "Sorry. He can't shut his trap either."

Tear laughed, "My names Tear. This is my friend Jett." Jett waved at them, "howdy."

"Jett? Aren't you from Maple World? I thought you came off the Pantheon bus?" Pried Rei. She laughed, "My parents split and one decided to live in Pantheon for a while. I'm living with my dad for half a semester then moving back here with my mom."

Tear frowned. She wanted more time with her friend.

"Well we have to get our schedules. See you later."

Then the Resistance group left. Kyle walked behind Tear, "Did those guys harass you?" She just scoffed. "No, they were being nice. Something you wouldn't comprehend." She turned and walked away with Jett who kept her mouth shut. She didn't know the whole story, only that it upset Tear when Kyle talked to her.

"Tear why can't we just talk about this?..." He asked as he kept following her. "The last time we tried talking about this you got punched." She replied.

"I know... But," he grabbed her wrist, "I don't regret what I did before you punched me... Not at all. Just know that..." She didn't say anything and ripped her arm from his grasp.

"Whatever."


	3. Chapter 3

Its Tears day in her first class, Maple History, she realized there were a lot of beginners. To her left sat a boy with black hair, but his bangs were streaked blonde. He carried a shuriken on him at all times. The girl to her right had dark red hair and green eyes. She wasn't a bowman, because bowman carried crossbows, but she must have been an archer because she had bow and arrows. She was quite friendly and nice. In front of her was this really cute guy. He turned around and flashed a smile at her. Perfect teeth. Neat light brown hair and green eyes. He was a warrior.

But behind her was this really quiet girl. She had purple hair and blue eyes and always had her head in a spell book. She also carried around a staff, so she assumed the girl was a magician.

TEAR POV

I looked across the room to see Jett getting along with her seat mate. The girl had blonde hair, but it was darker then Jett's. she carried a double barreled pistol.. She had red eyes. And by the way she talks, I'm pretty sure she's a pirate. Someone earlier said something funny and she goes YAR HAR HAR HAR! Pretty awkward.

But it least I'm not in class with Kyle...

"Hey cutie."

Ugh... Or am I?

I turned and saw Velderoth flirting with the magician. She was blushing and I could feel her pulse beating. Since she wasn't from Patheon, she didn't know that we could do that.

But sitting beside Velderoth was none other than Kyle. I glared at him and he in return winked. I gagged and turned away from him. He's ridiculous.

Our teacher walked in. "Hello class, welcome to Maple History 101. We're not going to be working until Friday, because we have rules and guidelines for everyone to go over." I smiled. I'm getting experience for not working? Great! "But for now I have a seating arrangement! You will sit as the chart on the board says." I groaned mentally. This teacher can read minds or something. She put me next to Kyle.

We got to our seats as our teacher went over the rules. I glanced at Kyle, who had been sitting there playing with my hair all class period.

"Excuse me Kyle, are my rules so boring that you find more entertainment in playing with Tears hair?" The class laughed and I blushed.

"Well, No not really. I just love playing with her hair. And she looks like she's having a bad day. So I wanna cheer her up." He smirked at me, and the class AHHHHed. How did they find that cute?! I heard Rei get up and walk to my table. Crap.

"Hey Tear," he turned my face to look at his despite Belle telling him to stop, "I know what'll cheer you up. Me and you, ice cream, after school." He winked and I blushed and I could feel tension coming off of Kyle. "Meet me out by the bike rack. You can ride in my extra mechanical seat."

Suddenly he was shoved away harshly by Kyle, "Hey! Don't talk like that!" I pushed Kyle back, "Kyle you've got it all wrong! He's a mechanics and that's how he got to school! By riding on his mechanical machine!"

"I don't care! He asked you out. If a dude wants to date you he's gotta go through me." Rei stood up and cracked his knuckles, "You looking for a fight?!"

"There will be no fighting in my class!" The teacher steps between them. "Understood?!" Kyle glares, "We'll settle this after school..." I looked up at Rei.

"Rei please don't fight..." I made my green eyes look sadder and Rei eyes saddened, "ok..."

Kyle growled and looked at me, "... Fine. I won't fight." Rei turned and walked away and Kyle sat back down. The teacher scolded them and said one more slip up and she would send them to the office.

Why me?

*Next Period*

Me and Jett met up with the Dragon master Evan. He's from the Mapleworld, but also one of the five Heros who helped stop the Black Mage. He currently held hands with Aran, a really pretty popular girl with really light blonde hair and blue eyes. Her hair bead so light it was almost white. She had tan skin and looked very pretty. We all laughed the rest of the way towards math.

*math* normal POV.

Everyone could sit where they wanted, so she sat as far away from Kyle as she could. She surrounded herself by Jett and the crew she walked here with. Then she noticed Kanna walk in with Zen and Dawn Warrior. Zen glared hard at Tear, and sat behind Kyle.

"Tear, why aren't you sitting with your boyfriend?" Asked Kanna. Everyone turned to look at her, since Kanna was so famous when she spoke everyone stopped and listened. Zen also crossed her arms, ready to hear what was about to be said.

"I just wanted to sit with my friends... No big deal." She tried to say it without choking. And she succeeded. But they could probably tell her pulse had increased.

"Hm... I'll keep Kyle company while you're over there." Said Zen as her hands went to massage his shoulders.

Something churned deep inside Tears stomach. Her hands clutched the inside of the desk and her knuckles turned white. Kyle turned around to tell Zen to stop, but she leaned forward and kissed him.

And just like that Angelic Busters form took over and she had Zen pinned to the wall before she could blink. All the beginners and maple people jumped. They didn't know she could do that.

"What is she?"

"Is this the power of a Nova!?"

"Hey, she's cute..."

"Eh girl give me your number!"

Blue eyes glared into gold ones as she spoke, venom dripping off her voice, "Don't touch him again..." Zen quickly nodded, frantically trying to get the fist that was around her throat off.

She released her and watched as Zen fell to the ground. She turned to Kanna. "Got anymore questions?"

Kanna shook her head no quick. Angelic walked over to Kyle, leaned down, and kissed him hard.

Kisses were supposed to be sweet, right? But her lips burned with anger and it hurt. He had to push her off a little. "Chill, go sit down before we get in trouble." Angelic licked her lips before getting up and going to her seat in her human form.

TEAR POV

The teacher walked in and did the same thing the others did. Said we didn't have homework, just had to listen to her follow the rules and stuff. We could also sit wherever we want.

Wind Archer turned around and winked at her, "Good job putting her in her place. I don't like her." He had light green eyes, eyes that she fell in love with. "Come talk to me after class."

Kyle was watching the whole time.

'_She's gonna kiss me then turn around and flirt with someone else?!'_

*after class*

Tear walks up to Wind Archer, "What do you need?" He smiled and handed her a note. "Read this when you get home."

She nodded and went to gym as he went to his class. Kyle came up behind her, "What was that all about?" She didn't respond. He growled and sped up, "Tear..."

"What?"

"Answer me!"

"He just asked me a question. No big deal." He crossed in front stopping her. "Why won't you tell me anything?"

"Because I learned two weeks ago I'm not going to trust you until you can earn my trust back." She walked around him. He didn't say anything but walk beside her in silence.

He slipped his fingers into her hand, holding it loosely. She didn't object, but still didn't talk to him.

*after gym in the locker room*

Tear was getting dressed for her next class when footsteps came up behind her.

"I saw you and Kyle get in an argument. Something the matter?" Tear turned around and saw none other then Zen. "Why do you care?"

"Look... I'm sorry for what I did. I guess I'm just jealous because I really liked him... And you two have been close since you were little." Tear nodded.

"You know... Before we dated, I did ask about you."

Flashback

_"I really like you but..." She bit her lip back, gold eyes looking away. She was hesitant._

_"What Zen? What is it?"_

_"It's just you and Tear are really close. Everyone tells me I won't have a chance because... She's the number one girl in your life."_

_It was quiet, but all Kyle did was nod in response. "It's true... She means a lot to me. I wouldn't be able to stand seeing her get hurt."_

_"That's why... If we work out... We should start slow. Then we can be... Boyfriend and girlfriend." She was nervous and stuttering. He walked closer and hugged her tight, "ok."_

FLASHBACK END

Tear began to feel sympathy for the Asian, "I didn't know... I'm sorry." She shut the locker, "I'm sorry I slammed you against the wall. I just kinda lost it..."

Zen started walking out, "I was just seeing if you were as protective of him as he is as you. I guess you are."


	4. Chapter 4

Battle Class. That was the next thing on her schedule. She didn't have it with Jett or her new friends, but she did catch up with Mercedes. Mercedes was one of the rulers of Elluel, and the archer branch of the Heros who defeated the Black Mage. She was the prettiest girl in the school. Popular. Everyone wanted to hang out with her. Tear also noticed Phantom and Luminous walking in front them. Phantom would turn his head and glance at the two.

'_Must be worried that Mercedes is hanging out with a lower class citizen.'_

He had really light purple eyes. Eyes that any girl would fall in love with. Was Mercedes really this oblivious?

*Battle Class*

Everyone was to pair up in teams and spar against each other. Phantom was going up against Hayato. Which was Kannas brother. Mercedes was against Kanna, and Tear was going up against Luminous.

'_Im so scared,'_ thought Tear, _'What if Luminous loses his temper? He's half dark half light.'_

Luminous observed Tears stance. She looked nervous. Really nervous. His eyes softened, "My names Luminous. I'll go easy on you, so don't worry." Tear didn't know wether to be grateful or offended. She chose offended.

"No need. Don't go easy on me." Then Tear changed into her nova Angelic Buster Hero outfit. Luminous smirked, "Well if you're gonna wear that I may call you out for distracting me."

Angelic winked at him, "You're not bad looking yourself."

"Alright you guys!" Yelled the instructor, "These rooms are special made to where you can't go over a second level job advancement! We don't want you killing each other."

Angelic and Luminous got in the rooms, ready for the countdown.

3...

2...

1...

"Go!"

Luminous quickly jumped back and summoned light energy for Sylvan Lance. He quickly shot out millions of light spears towards the pink haired girl, but she was quick. She advanced towards him and dodged as she did using her Feather Hop. As she approached her smirk got bigger. Luminous tried hard to aim for her but she was too fast. As she approached she summoned herNova energy, "Star Bubble!" Her hands sprang forward as his hands stopped shooting and they tried forming a shield around him, "Blinding Pillar!"

Pink clashed with blue as she tried her best to give it all the rest of her power. Luminous was struggling too, he didn't expect this girl to be so strong.

Suddenly there was an explosion and the two were sent flying. The room was foggy, and it felt like something heavy was on top of her. Angelic was ready to get up, ready to fight again when the instructor opened up the room, "Times up. It was a tie." He glanced at the floor where Angelic was. "Luminous, get off her."

Her eyes widened as she realized Luminous was on top of her. His hair brushed against her cheek, his chest to hers. She heard a camera click and looked up as she saw Kanna taking a picture.

'Crap!'

Angelic quickly pushed off the boy, but it was too late. She heard the sound that meant the picture had been sent. Kanna turned the phone to her, so she could show her who she sent it to.

Kyle.

Blue eyes burned with hatred as the spunky girl slammed her fist down hard on the ground, causing Kanna to step back.

"You... " she stood up, "and me. Tomorrow in this class. Lets settle this once and for all."

Angelic Buster looked murderous. She looked like she could snap anyone in half in just a second. All the newbies were shaking in their boots.

Kanna gulped, "Sure friend."

"I'm not your friend."

LUNCH

The next was Lunch... with Kyle. And he was mad. Tear was back to her human form. He came up to her and showed her his phone. "What the hell is this?..."

"I was in Battle Class."

"Bullshit. Were you and Luminous doing stuff and Kanna just happened to catch you doing it? I'm your boyfriend right?!" Tear nodded.

"Then I don't want you seeing him ever again."

"Ok..."

He kissed her hard, not lovingly. Velderoth walked over, "Kyle. I think you need to leave her alone."

Kyle glared, "Excuse me. My girlfriend and I are making out. If you have a problem then leave."

Jett walked up behind Kyle, "You jerk. Tornado Uppercut!" She uppercut him and sent him across the room in a tornado. Kyle moaned, rubbing his head from where it hurt.

Luminous walked in with Phantom and Mercedes. "What's going on?"

"Kyles being a jerk to his girlfriend." Said Jett. Luminous's red eye twitched for some reason. He stood up and walked over to Kyle. He leaned over and whispered something into his ear. Suddenly Kyles face pales and he turns away.

Luminous walks back over, Tear looks at His retreating form. "What did you do?..."

"Magic theft. It's a skill that lets me take away some of his magic. So he feels weeker now." He turns to look at her, "If he's gonna treat you like crap we're all gonna make him feel like it." Then the trio turned, meeting up with Evan and Aran, and headed towards the lunch line.

Kyle walked up to Tear, "I'm sorry Tear."

"I am too Kyle. Sorry that I have to do this." She turned her back on him, "We're through Kyle. I thought we were friends. But clearly you're letting all this kaiser stuff get to your head."

"Tear-"

"NO!" She turned to glare at him, "No more Tear this and tear that! I'm done! No more Helisium Force." She quickly pulled out her friendship rings from when they were kids and threw them to the ground. She then turned and walked away from them and towards the lunch line.

As Kyle bent down to pick up the rings, Velderoth shook his head.

"Sucks to be you dude."


	5. Chapter 5

After lunch she had English. Tear finished off her apple, and headed into her next class. She was surprised to see that she would have a class with Aria.

"Why does an empress have to come to school?" Asked Tear as she sat behind her. The young girl sighed.

"I'm a former empress." She turned to her, "besides, I don't have an education. And if you don't have an education, no job." Her eyes glanced towards the door as she whispered, "Athena..."

In walked an elf, she had long dirty blonde hair and green eyes. "They let former empresses in high school?" She smiled, "Also, Cyngus is going to be in this class too!"

Tears eyes widened. "Cyngus?! The leader of the Cyngus knights?!" The door opened again, a beautiful girl with long blonde hair. She smiled politely. "You rang?"

Tear fell out of her seat, "IM MEETING CYNGUS! I'm going to faint!" Demon walked in behind. Every was nicer to him after he lost Damien to the Black Mage. Cyngus smiled at him, "Hey! What's up?" Demon flapped his wings, "Just got here."

"You skipped?"

"No. I missed the bus. It took me a while to fly here."

In walks Dances with Balrog, their teacher. He looked around "Is this everyone?"

In ran Magnus, Orchid, and Lotus. The bad guys, or former ones. All former commanders or Dark Lords were all put under probation.

"Sorry..." Muttered Magnus, "We had to have a long talk with the Principal over disciplinary actions. Are we late?"

"No," said Balrog, "There's two more minutes left till the late bell."

Rhinne was the last to come in. Rhinne stuck her nose up in the air at Aria. They had been friends before, but because of a fight over a boy they had a few years back, she had given her the cold shoulder.

"I may be old but I can feel tension." He pointed to the two girls, "You two shall sit together for the whole year." Aria stood up wanting to object but he used some kind of force to sit her down, "ALL YEAR."

Rhinne slumped her shoulders and made her way to the seat next to Aria. He looked around the room, "Who else?... Ah, Demon and Athena!" Athena nodded, "We'll be ok. We didn't ruin our friendship over some guy."

He looked around, "And Cyngus and Orchid." He looked at who was left, Tear, Magnus, and Lotus. "Definitely not two former Dark Lords. Magnus and Tear. And then Lotus can sit alone."

Magnus glared at me. I smirked. He's mad that I protected Pantheon from him. "Nice to be your seat mate Magnus." He growled. "Likewise."

*after class. TEARS POV

I walked out when I saw Luminous standing outside the door. I figured he was waiting for one if the popular girls. And he was because Mercedes walked out and talked to him, asking where Phantom was. I listened to him tell her, but was surprised when I saw his blue eye glance at me for a second.

Was he waiting for me?

No. Not me.

So I kept walking to class and shake the feeling that maybe it had been because of me. I turned the corner and bumped into Kanna, who grabbed me forcefully by the hair and slammed me into a locker. "Sorry, I didn't wanna wait until tomorrow."

I felt my eyes twitch as my Angelic Buster turned on, "YOU BITCH!" I felt myself get covered pink flames, I've never ft so angry in my life. I saw Kannas eyes widen as she backed up but i wasn't letting her go anywhere.

"SOUL RESONANCE!"

"Ahh!"

...

Ugh. What happened? Where am I? My eyes... i could feel them open. My head hurts... I sat up and realized I was in the nurses office. I turned to my left and saw Kanna. She had pink scars all over her body and she was passed out. I don't remember what happened. All I know is Kanna shoved me in a locker, then I got really mad...

"You're awake." I jumped and turned to see the nurse. She smiled at me, "Don't worry. All is well." I say up more, "What happened?"

She handed me some crackers, "You see, you took out that girl with a Job Advancement 4 skill. It almost put her in the hospital. And you, we'll it drained most of your energy. So you passed out from exhaustion." She hesitated on the next part, "And, we thought that, ya know, you'd return to human form but..." She held a mirror up to my face, "You're still angelic buster."

I sighed, "I have to find out what's wrong..."

As the nurse stood up she turned back to me, "Oh and while you were asleep, a boy came by and gave you flowers." She pointed to the table next to my bed. I turned, Red roses and blue violets. Why did they get me two flowers?

"Thank you..." I muttered. I stood up and took the flowers in my hands, "What period is it?"

"It's almost time to go home. Head to the bus ok? And feel better." I nodded. I was out for two and a half hours and missed two classes. Wow...

My wings flapped, but there was something different about me. I felt stronger as my feet touched the ground. And as I reached for the door knob, I could feel the muscles in my upper arms flex.

I walked out the door and to the bus stop. I saw Magnus in there. He probably decided to cut class. I walked on and he smiled at me. He actually smiled.

"I heard what you did to Kanna, nice job out there." I smiled. Which was weird. "Thanks." He leaned forward and grabbed one of my pigtails. "Say, I heard you turned away from your team. Why not join me and Lotus and Orchid instead?"

Was he asking me to ... Be a part of his crew?

"Um..."

"Hey, I see you got my flowers." My mouth hung open. "You got me these?..." Magnus nodded, "Yeah..."

He pulled me closer. He settled me on his lap and put me to where i was facing him. Could I really say no? He was really sweet with the flowers. And he seems nice now...

"C'mon Angel..." His voice was right there by my ear. It made me tingle, so I blushed and squirmed in his lap. I felt his lips on the base of my neck, his hungry eyes looking up at mine. "Say yes..." I gulped. This was a huge decision. Do I leave the goody Helesium Force and go towards the hot bad boy and his bad gang?

I'm so confused...

Or I was until I felt Magnus place his lips over mine. It was then that I felt a burning inside me, a longing. My arms wrapped around his neck, his hands pulling my shirt up. What was I doing? I don't know.

But I didn't really care.

He pulled away, "We've got fifteen minutes, lets make the most of it."

And you know what? I did...


	6. Chapter 6

It was four months later, and Tear had become a totally different person. She had dyed her hair black and cut it short while adding pink streaks into her hair. She dressed a little more punkish. She and Magnus were still "dating." She had stopped speaking to Kyle and Velderoth ever since, and found that because of her new quick temper, she had made enemies with most Girly girls in school.

She and Jett weren't even friends anymore. Something about Tear not being the same, and then Tear flipped on her for being the one who changed and leaving their friendship for a better one with pirate girl. It ended with Jett saying she couldn't be friends with someone so stupid and full of themselves.

The Heros didn't talk to her anymore, since she was dating Magnus and pals with Orchid and Lotus. Even Demon considered her an outcast. The only other person who would talk to her is Luminous. And yes, even though he's a hero, he's got a dark side to him as well. Of course, he only talks to her during Battle Class since their partners.

So she walks into her seventh period class science. She sits at her desk on the back and awaits for her boyfriend to take his seat next to her. Everyone else fills in, completely ignoring her or not looking at her.

'_Bitches...'_ She thought. Kanna walked in and smiled, "Well good morning Tear. How's your day?"

"Fuck off Japan."

"My, so fiery and tempered today." The next to walk in was Zen and Kyle holding hands. Tears heart sunk a little, but she didn't make it obvious.

"Oh, did you know about Zen and Kyle reuniting? It's so sweet. They make such a cute couple!" She eyed Magnus as he walked through the door.

"And then there's you two." She flipped her hair and walked off as people started whispering to each other. Tear rolled her eyes as Magnus sat beside her. Sure, it was weird for a former dark lord and a Nova to be dating. But that didn't mean they had to judge her for it.

Magnus sat in his seat and pulled his girlfriend to him, "Hey babe." Then he kissed her roughly. She crawled in his lap as people gagged and the two kissed some more. They did this everyday, making out till the teacher came in and stopped them.

"Tear!" Cried the teacher, "Act like a lady!"

"She can't act like something she's not sensei." Said Zen laughing.

As the two pulled apart, Magnus smirked and whispered in her ear, "Good girl."

Luminous sat on the other side of the room, wondering why she chose Magnus of all people. He wasn't exactly boyfriend material.

"Okay class, we're doing a research project, I'm going to put you in pairs. By my choice... Ahem. Zen and Kanna." The two girls smiled and high fived each other. "Evan and Kyle." Kyle nods. "Carta and Magnus." Magnus glanced over Cartas figure, skinny, lots of makeup, purple hair and pale blue skin. "And Luminous and Tear. Your assignments are an out of class thing. So you'll be getting to know each other very closely. This project will last exactly two weeks." Tear frowned.

_'Magnus is going to be with this girl for two weeks? What the hell. She better keep her hands off.'_

*bus stop in Pantheon* Tear POV

Luminous came home with me. Since he had a hyper rock and I didn't. When we walked in my house, he was looking around my house.

"Nice place."

"Thanks." We climbed the rope up to my room. He looked around surprisingly. "This is your room? It looks nothing dark and evil like you." I said nothing. He coughed, "um... I'm sorry..."

I shook my head, "No it's fine..." I walked to my bed. "I only dress like this for Magnus."

"So... He's never been in your room?"

"Nope..." I muttered. I turned around to face him, "too personal... Lets just get this over with."

His eyes traveled over my wall, to old pictures, and photos of the old Helesium Force. Then he spotted flowers on my night stand.

"...Who gave you these?..."

"Magnus did. He gave them to me when I passed out after that fight with Kanna." Luminous said nothing.

"I see." He turns away, "Lets get started."

*two hours later* normal POV

They had finally finished all their work for that one day. Tear heard Luminous start for his stuff. She turned to him, "Have a safe trip home..." She muttered before passing out on her desk.

Luminous walked to her door, but something stopped him. He didn't know what it was, but when he turned around and saw her sleeping like that...

Ugh.

He dropped his stuff and walked over to her. He picked her up and walked to her bed, placing her down on the mattress. She was really out. He pulled the blankets over her and kissed her forehead.

"May you see the truth some day."

*hours later*

She awoke feeling less tired. She sat up and stretched, her body popped. She hasn't slept this good in a long time. Opening her eyes, she sees it's 7 o clock. She smiles and gets dressed in some cute clothes. She's going to see Magnus. She reaches for the door.

"_May you see the truth some day."_

She turns around quickly but sees no one. She shakes her head. "Must have been my dream." She heads out and walks five minutes towards Magnus's house.

*inside*

"Carta..." The shy girl sat there, pinned between Magnus and his wall. He twirled her hair, "How would you like to do something sneaky?" He moved closer, "Dangerous?"

"M-Magnus... You're girlfriends probably on her way soon. What if she sees us like this?"

"She won't. I parked my car in the back, and I left a note on the door saying I was out." He smirked.

"What do you say?"

She couldn't help but moan as his hand slipped up her thigh underneath her skirt. "Yes..."

He grinned and wrapped her legs around his waist and flew upstairs.

*outside*

Tear looked around, "Hm. His car isn't here... Must be in town." She turned and walked back to her house, "I'll come back later I guess."

*Luminous's house*

Luminous reaches into his back pocket for the key to his house, but instead pulls out a piece of paper.

" _Tear. Went into town. Be Back later. Love Magnus."_

Luminous growled and set it on fire. "She deserves to know..."


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a week since their first project. But everyday Tear and Luninous worked their butts off to get stuff done. They were almost done with everything. So they would work on the rest of it tomorrow. It was a Saturday, so Luminous had brought over some snacks for them to eat as a success reward. Tear pulled out a piece if chocolate and popped it into her mouth.

"Mmm what if I get fat? Magnus says I shouldn't eat this or I'll get fat." She mutters. Luminous rolled his eyes.

"Magnus is stupid. And you're not fat." He ate one too, "If anyone's fat it's me."

"Shut up. You may weigh more but most of its muscle.."

"Says who?"

"You're really strong... So you've gotta stay fit right?" She reaches for another at the same time he does and their hands brush. He blushed and pulls away, "You don't have to be skinny to fight."

She nods. She reaches for another one and notices he's still staring at her flowers.

"Something wrong? Are they wilting?"

He shakes his head, "I just never picked Magnus as a flower type guy..." Tear crinkled her nose. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean he doesn't seem romantic." She frowns, "Magnus is so romantic!"

"How?"

"Well he kisses me all the time... And um... Calls me babe." She points at the flowers, "And he got me flowers!" Luminous gritted his teeth as his red eye twitched. Tear noticed this.

"Luminous what's up with you? Your red eye never twitches unless you're mad..."

"Very observant miss Buster..." He jokes. He reaches for another chocolate and she smacks his hand away, "No more till you tell me what's up!"

He laughs, "Im the one who bought them. I'll eat as many as I want." He grabs one and she reaches her hand out to grab it, "No! You have to tell me!"

He pokes her sides to get her away from him and she jumps and swirls. He pokes her sides again and crawls on her and tickles her. Her face turns pink and she can't quit, "LUMINOUS! It tickles! Get off! HAHA!" She's gasping for air as he pulls away a little bit, but not a lot. She's got a piece of her in her face, and his hand automatically goes to put it behind her ear.

"Sorry..."

It gets quiet as her eyes look up into his. Her hearts beating so fast. She doesn't remember the last time she was happy. I mean, Magnus treated her decent. But the last time she actually had a good laugh was when she and Jett were still friends, or before Kyle went wacko.

"I got you those flowers."

'Wait.. What?' Her eyes widened. She sat up, "Don't even kid around Luminous." He looks hurt. And she can see it. But he plays it off. "You're right. I'm sorry..." He grabs his stuff.

"There's something I gotta do. See you later." And like that he's gone and she's confused. She touches the part of her hair that he touched.

She needed to talk to someone.

Jett.

She quickly put on her jacket since it was snowing out, but when she did she saw a piece of paper stuck to her door.

"What's this?"

_"Go to your boyfriends house. There's something you need to see..."_

No initials. But the handwriting looks familiar. Tears heart starts thumping really loud as she clutches her heart. What could be so important?

She quickly rushes off to Magnus's house. His car wasn't there. Strange, he always seemed to be gone, he was never gone. That's when she saw a stream of liquid coming from the back of his house. She followed it.

"What the heck is this stuff?"

She turned and saw his car parked behind the house. Her eyes widened. Someone had cut his breaks or something. There was something leaking.

Then she remembered the note. Someone told her to come here.

"That means I'm about to see something Im not gonna like..." She slowly slips a key out of her pocket. An extra one from his mom, and puts it in. She casts a silent charm so that her boyfriend wouldn't be able to hear her. She turns the knob and walks inside. It's quiet for a second. Then she flies upstairs, careful not to step on his stairs cause of their creaking. And she hears something.

A something that sounds like giggling.

She peeks through the door to find her boyfriend naked with Carta riding on top of him. His hands grabbing her hair and making her body arch more so she rides him better. Both of their eyes are closed and their moaning and oblivious to the fact that she's there. Her eyes fill with tears.

"What the hell..." She mutters quietly. Not loud enough for them to hear. So she steps through the door and says louder...

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"at that moment Carta climaxes on Magnus and she quickly jumps up and covers herself. "T-TEAR!?"

Magnus quickly covers up as well, "ah, babe... What are you doing here?"

"ME?! WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?!"

"We were um working on a project..." Says Carta.

"Oh yeah? Was my mans dick a part of your project?!" She shoots bubbles out of her hand as Carta flies out the window, sending shards of glass everywhere. Magnus quickly put pants on, "Damn babe chill!"

Angelic Buster takes her form, her eyes turn pink with no pupils, and her body lights up in a pink flame as she makes her boyfriend sit down. She forms pink chains around him to hold him down.

"You have lied to me. Back stabbed me. Cheated on me. But I will NOT let you have the last word. Now answer me one question..." She clenched her fists, making the chains tighten around him as he screams in pain. "Did you really get me those flowers?..."

"What? The flowers? Why?" She squeezes the chains harder, "ANSWER MY QUESTION!"

He screams, "OKAY! No! I only dd it to get into your pants!" Her eyes widened. Her heart breaks. Tears fall, "and it was easy too. You're such a fool. And idiot. You really think I'm so romantic that I'd get a girl flowers?" He realized what he said and his eyes widened, "Wait, babe, listen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I take it back, just don't hurt me. Or my face. Please..." The chains around him loosen, "We are through Magnus." she flies out of his house, not even going through the door and back to hers.

"Shit!" He grabs his keys and runs downstairs and opens his car door. He puts the keys in the ignition but it doesn't turn on.

"SHIT!" He hits his head on the steering wheel. "WHAT HAPPENED?!"

Carta regains consciousness as Magnus finally gets back up the stairs.

"Since you can't leave and I'm frustrated, get back on the bed."

She shakes her head, "No way Magnus. Not after what happened." She walks by him and he grabs her and tosses her on the bed as she screams.

"You'll learn not to disobey me. Little whore."

*At Tears house*

Eskalade now comforts his daughter with ice cream and tissues as she cries on his lap. "Daddy, it was horrible. Their so mean. Why daddy why?!"

"Boys are stupid honey."

"Daddy..." She looked up, "Did you like him?..."

"No. Not really." Tear sniffed.

"Why didn't you tell me? Don't you dragons have some kind of sixth sense that involves seeing people's good auras or something?..."

"You wouldn't have been happy even if I did tell you."

*knock knock*

"I'll get it you stay here." Eskalade got up and went to the door while tear curled up in her blanket.

"Hi. Come in."

Footsteps walk through the hall, "Did you get my note?"

Tear looked up to see her exfriend.

"Jett!"


	8. Chapter 8

Eskalade made his way into the kitchen to give his daughter and friend some time. Jett walked in and set her bag on the couch, "How are you, Tear?"

Tear sniffed, "Im not doing so great..." Jett sat down. "I should have told you sooner... But I was afraid you wouldn't believe me because we weren't friends anymore." Tear nodded.

"He lied to me. About everything. I changed my whole personality and who i was for someone who ended up hurting me..." Tear could feel her eyes watering, "I lost my two best friends, and had to watch the one guy who actually cared about me get pushed away as I fell for Magnus's lies..." She lays her head on Jett's shoulder and cries, "And now he's with Zen."

Jett frowned, "I know honey. But it'll get better, I promise." She stood up, "In the meantime, how about we bring back the real you?" She pulled out some bleach and Tears natural color dye. Tear smiled and nodded, "That would be nice."

Eskalade brought out some hot chocolate, "Here you girls go..." Tear thanked her father and took a sip, "By the way Jett, what did you do to Magnus's truck?"

"Huh?"

"Well something was leaking from it and he couldn't get it started."

Jett looked at the girl with confused eyes, "All I did was put the note on your door..." Tears eyes widened.

"So somebody else knew he was cheating on me?..." Jett shrugged, "I guess. Now come on, lets get your hair back."

The two girls walked upstairs, and Eskalade waited to hear their footsteps get silent. He sighed, "Alright, come out Luminous, their gone."

A white headed figure suddenly appears in the middle of the living room. Eskalade smiled, "You think I can't sense you? I was surprised Tear didn't, but then I remembered she wasn't in her form."

Luminous sprawled on the couch. "She's so oblivious." Eskalade nodded. "I figured out it was you the moment Jett said she had nothing to do with it."

"... I just wish that girls would go for the good guys, and not the ones who treat them like crap." He groaned, "Being in a group of five Heros, and seeing Mercedes dating Phantom, and Aran dating Evan... It makes me feel like I'm some kind of Twilight Vampire forever alone kind of thing..."

"So ... Was it you who got her those flowers?"

...

"Yeah... So many months ago, and she doesn't even know to this day that there from me."

"You know she's going to want to find out who did send them right?" The magician nodded. He sat up, "Maybe I should just tell her... But what if she gets mad at me?..."

"All will be fine." The older dragon set a cup of hot chocolate in front of him, "Here. Drink up. I'll tell Tear you're down here when she gets done."

"... This better not be dragon poop."

**UPSTAIRS**

"So what now Tear?" Asked Jett as she put on her gloves, "Are you gonna find a boyfriend or stay single?"

"Ah... I'll take a break for a little while. My heart needs time to recover."

**Knock knock**

"Tear, Luminous is downstairs waiting for you when you get done." At the sound of hearing his name, Tear blushes. Remembering when he was so close, lips nearly a millimeter away...

Jett saw the look on her face, "Hmmm what if Luminous asked you out? What would you say then?" She smirked as Tear blushed harder. "Ah... Um... I... Uh... Lets get this over with."

***later***

Tear had finished her hair. It was back to its natural beautiful self. "I look great." She hugged Jett, thank you so much!" She turned to walk downstairs.

"Tear! Let me do your makeup and pick out your clothes for you since Luminous is downstairs!"

"Jett... Please don't embarrass me like that." But Jett grabbed her hand and ran to her closet and opened it. "TEAR! You have all these beautiful clothes and I've never seen you wear anything except that crappy dark stuff."

"Eskalade used to buy stuff like that for me when I first started Angelic Buster." She shivered, remembering the way we ordered her to prance around for him in those Girly pink cupcake outfits.

Jett pulled out a pink miniskirt with a black tube top. "Oh these are going on too!" She grabbed cat ears and stuck them on her head along with a tail. Tear blushed, "W-what's the meaning of this?"

"To impress Luminous of course!" The girl got done and started working on her make up and straightening her hair. When she was done she smiled. "Tada!" She held a mirror up for her to see, and Tear jumped back in shock.

"That's me?"

"Yes. Now go down there and make him yours." Tear smiled and as she turned around, Jett realized something about those cat ears. She snickered, "Oh Eskalade you sneaky dragon you." Tear turned and looked at her questioningly but Jett said "Go on! Hurry!"

Tear walked down the stairs and saw Luminous on the couch drinking hot chocolate. He became aware of her presence and when he saw her his eyes widened.

'_Damn it Luminous... Stop looking at her like that. She just got cheated on...'_ But the more she walked closer the harder a time he had on thinking clearly. All he could focus on was the swing of her hips, how beautiful she looked, and how he wanted nothing but to just have her in his arms.

"Luminous? Did you hear me?"

Crap.

"I'm sorry. What?" He asked. She smiled and sat down next to him, a little closer then he would have expected her to. Her leg brushed his.

"I said, what brings you here?" He bite back his lip. _'What was I supposed to_ _tell her again?'_

"Oh nothing... I see you dyed your hair back naturally."

"Yeah. Like it?" She asked as she twirled a strand of it around her finger. He bite harder on his lip and nodded. "I always liked your hair that way."

She blushed, and he reaches his hands up to pet her ears, "These are cool. Where did you buy them?" Before she could answer his hand brushed her left cat ear and she immediately closed her eyes and nuzzled him. "Ah um... " Luminous jumped a bit, surprised at how she was acting. "You're acting funny." He applied more pressure to her ear as he petted them and she was practically on top of him.

From the kitchen Eskalade laughed a small evil demonic laugh.

Luminous took his left hand and slid it down the girls spine, slowly leaving it as he got to her tail. He did this and continued rubbing her ears for minutes, enjoying what he was seeing. He laughed as she whined and told him to stop.

When he did stop, both her legs were beside his, she was on his lap, face nuzzled in the crook of his neck while it was also red. He leaned in and whispered, "Tear?..."

She leaned back, "Im sorry... I don't know what came over me..." He smiled, "Don't be sorry. I enjoyed it."

"Was there really something you came here to say?" She asked. He opened his mouth to speak but shut it.

"No... Nothing..."

Tear frowned. "Ok..."

His face was still really close to hers, and she was all over him and blushing. She looked him straight in his different colored eyes...

"Luminous... Kiss me."


	9. Chapter 9

Luminous could feel his heart thumping.

"Tear... I don't know..." Her eyes saddened.

'_Damn it...'_

"Look, you just got cheated on... I don't wanna put that on you. Plus, look at us. We're two different people. Everyone expected you to date Kyle, and you did for a while. But me? People won't like me going out with you." Tear nodded.

In the kitchen Eskalade shook his head and banged it on the floor. "Idiot..." He mumbled.

Tear slowly got off him, "I see. I'm sorry... I just thought I really liked you and that maybe you felt the same." She forced a smile, "Now I see that what we have is a brother and sister relationship. How stupid of me to think we would actually like each other."

Somehow these words hit him hard, "yeah.."

He stood up and awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, "I mean... We wouldn't even be that cute of a couple..."

Tear laughed, but it wasn't a happy one. "Yeah, they'd think that the idea of us together is ridiculous... I mean, finding another guy after i got cheated on, people would think I'm a whore or something..."

"Which you're not."

"Totally." She walked him to the door, "Ill see you later ok?" He nodded and left. As Tear shut the door, she let herself fall to the ground.

"Damn it."

Eskalade sighed, "I'm going to have to go buy more chocolate..."

*at school that monday*

Luminous walked with the other four Heros around campus. Luminous stood behind the group, watching as Aran and Evan whispered quietly to each other and giggled excitedly. The two looked like a very childish couple. Then he glanced at Mercedes and Phantom. Their relationship explained what he wanted.

"Good morning beautiful," Phantom had said this earlier to her this morning as he placed his lips on her forehead. She held his hand and blushed, "Good morning to you too."

And now here they were holding hands talking to each other casually about any and everything, not caring what anyone else thought or said about them. Phantom wrapped his arms around her small waist and she scooted closer to him, "Walk me to my class?" She asked. He nodded. "Anything for you princess."

It made Luminous feel utterly depressed. The only other girl he loved was Lania... But she disappeared years ago. And now the girl he wanted to be with only saw him as a brother. Evan turned around.

"Luminous bro, what's got you so down?"

"Me? Oh nothing. Just tired is all."_ 'Tired of being excluded for not having_ _a_ _girlfriend...' _He felt his red eye twitch just now and he had to bite his lip to control himself.

_'Careful Luminous... Don't get crazy...'_

Mercedes frowned, "Okay Luminous... Just tell us if anything is bothering you ok? We're all here for you." He nodded in response, but just watched as they all walked up the steps to the school in their little couple groups.

As they entered the school doors, they were shocked to see papers taped to all the locker doors. "What is this?" Asked Mercedes as she reached for one on her locker. Her eyes widened. Luminous reached for one but she stopped him, "Luminous, don't look..." Then the halls started filling up with whispers.

_"Oh my gosh. Tear is such a whore."_

_"She's not even that pretty."_

_"Who's she trying to impress anyway? No one wants to date her."_

His red eye twitched again as he grabbed one of the papers. On it was a picture of Tears nude body taken by someone's phone. He crumpled the paper up in his hands.

"Magnus..." He growled.

Just then he saw her enter the door to bend down and pick up the paper. His heart raced as he ran towards her, "Tear! No! Don't look at that!" But it was too late. Her eyes already widened and her face paled.

"W-what is this?!" She screamed. Luminous grabbed the picture from her and threw it to the side. "Tear..." She glared up at him, "Did you do this?..."

"What? No! Tear what reason would I have for doing this?" Her eyes started forming little water droplets, "I'm so embarrassed..."

Just then people started shouting and cussing out at her. They called her names that made her heart sink. She wanted to turn and run away. But Eskalade taught her to not ever do that. Just then she heard a low chuckle behind her.

"Serves you right whore. You'll learn not to dump me." She turned, green eyes meet icy blue ones. "Magnus you asshole! You cheated on me!" It got quiet in the hallway. "You cheated on me and because of that I dumped you! You didn't have to go and do this!" He smirked. Luminous growled.

"Little Tear. You obviously don't know the meaning of revenge. You broke my truck!"

"I never touched your truck!"

"Then who did?!"

"Me." Said Luminous as he stepped forward. People in the hallway gasped.

"_What's he doing standing up for Tear?"_

_"Does he like her?"_

_"Why would he do that?"_

"I knew you were cheating on Tear since the project started. Tear may be oblivious, but when you give people a hickey you should learn to hide them better."

Carta blushed and automatically covered her neck, hinting that she was the one who Magnus had cheated on Tear with.

People laughed and snickered.

"Besides, I never had sex with you Magnus... I'm still a virgin!" Shouted Tear. "So unless you put some spell on me and then stripped me of my clothes and took this picture, what other reason do you have of me being a whore?"

"Oh please. How about you ask these other people how many of them believe you over me?" Tear gulped. She knew no one would believe her. But she still knew it least one person would...

"I believe her!" Said Jett coming out of no where. Luminous nodded, "As do I." Mercedes walked forward holding onto Phantoms hand, "I do too." Phantom nodded in response. Aran and Evan stepped forward, and so did Velderoth. Kyle began taking a step forward but Zen pulled him back. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm just going to defend her. Tear never lies." He pulled away and walked towards the group. Magnus laughed, "That's not even a big group of people."

"Really?" Asked Jett, "Because Tear trusted and believed in you during y'all's relationship, and you're the one who lied and cheated." That got some students attention, so they joined Tear as well. Orchid showed up behind Magnus, "Magnus, what are you doing still wasting your time on this girl? Move onto better ones... " she gave him a suggestive look. Carta pushed her away, "He's mine now! Back off!" Orchid growled and punched her, "BITCH! Me and him have been sleeping together for a week now!"

The two then assumed a cat fight. People weren't even cheering for someone to win. No one really liked either of the girls.

Tear couldn't believe it. '_He slept with two girls while he was with me...'_ She pushed her way through the crowd, "excuse me." She mumbled. Luminous followed after her, "wait, Tear!"

*later*

"So you think Luminous was depressed because of us?" Asked Aran.

Mercedes had gathered the other three into a class room. "Yes. Have you not noticed? We all have a significant other in this group and Luminous was the only one who didn't." She sat herself in Phantoms lap as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

"So he didn't want to hurt our feelings." Evan said nodding. "That makes sense. I mean, haven't any of you seen twilight?"

"So what should we do?" Asked Aran, "I feel bad..."

"Well we can back off for now. Just observe. Then when the time is right, we will hook up Tear and Luminous!" She stood up with a determined look on her face. Phantom grinned, "Calm down Princess..."

She giggled, "Sorry, I just get really excited."

*in a janitors closet*

Tear had been sitting in a stinky nasty closet for the first two periods balling her eyes out. She couldn't go to class. Not like this. She pulled out an old photo, "The Helesium force will never be the same... Me and Jett will take a while to recover our friendship..." Her eyes saddened, "And the guy I love sees me as a sister..."

Her phone vibrated.

**Luminous You**

"Where did you go? Are you ok?"

**You Luminous**

"I'm fine... I'll come back out in a little while."

**Luminous You**

"You are not fine... I wish you would talk to me about this."

**You Luminous**

"What's there to talk about. I just got embarrassed in front of the whole school."

**Luminous You**

"I know that... That's why I wanna help."

**You Luminous**

"I don't need anyone's help. I need to just keep to myself. I have emotional problems, boy problems. People think I'm a whore. I've become an outcast and I hate myself..."

**Luminous You**

"You don't realize how much you mean to some people. Some people wouldn't be able to walk around here the same without you..."

**You Luminous**

"Who in this hell of a school would miss me? I've flirted with every guy on campus, picked fights with any and everybody, and became enemies with the most powerful girls in this school. So who would miss me?"

**Luminous You**

"Me. I would."


End file.
